Revenge Of The Nerd
by Hotly81173
Summary: Reid finds out the truth about the night of the Halloween party; and the truth about something he had never considered a possibility. Sequel to 'Hungover'; part of my 'Liquored Up' series. Reid/Morgan slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Of The Nerd**

**A/N: Sequel to 'Hungover'; part of my 'Liquored Up' series. Reid/Morgan slash.**

**Summary: Reid finds out the truth about the night of the Halloween party; and the truth about something he had never considered a possibility. **

**This is also for hot4booth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it'd characters. I only own my own perverse thoughts, story plot and original characters. Sad but true.**

Reid sat on his couch trying to remember the night before. No matter how hard he tried, to he could not get the picture of Morgan kissing him out of his head.

'Why did he kiss me? Was it a joke? Did he mean it? And who the hell took a picture of them anyway? I don't even remember going in to the bathroom last night, let alone with Morgan. Why does the idea of Morgan kissing me turn me on so much?'

Spencer Reid had never thought that he would be turned on at the thought of being kissed by another man. Not just any man though, but Derek Morgan. The thought of any other man doing that did nothing for him, but the thought of it being Morgan made him… excited. Yes that was the word he was looking for. Excited was what he felt. Intrigued would be another.

He had never been attracted to another man before in his life. He had always been attracted to the opposite sex. Never in his sixteen years of dating had he ever been attracted to another man but now he finds himself eagerly wanting to know what it would be like with Morgan. He had had sex before, not that the people he worked with would believe, but he had plenty of sex. He just didn't advertise the fact. He enjoyed being with a woman intimately. There was nothing like the feeling of making love with someone you cared about.

Now what? Did he just come out and ask Morgan about the kiss or just forget it happened. Not that he remembered it anyway. There was the fact that someone else knew about the kiss and that in itself could be a problem. Who had taken the picture?

There were just too many questions he just didn't have the answers to. For the first time in a long time, Reid found himself not having the answer to something.

Reid took some more aspirin for his headache and went to bed early, trying to decide what he wanted to do.

The next morning Reid found himself standing outside Penelope Garcia's office door. Knocking, he went in without waiting for her to answer.

"Reid, what are doing?" Garcia gasped in surprise.

"Did you leave an envelope on my desk after the party?" He asked her seriously.

"No my little chickadee; why what was in it?"

"There was a CD in it with pictures on it. I was just wondering about one of the pictures on it that's all."

"Oh, what kind of picture?" she asked excitedly.

"I'd rather not say. Here just take a look for yourself and then tell me what you think." Reid said handing her the CD.

Penelope put in the disc and pulled the pictures up on the screen in front of her.

"So which one were you wondering about my dear?" she asked as she started to scroll through the pictures.

"You'll know it when you get to it." he said and put his head down on the table in front of him.

Penelope looked at the pictures and smiled as she remembered the party and the party from the previous year. She chuckled as the picture of Reid dancing on the table nude came up on screen.

"That was a fun night." she mumbled to herself. "Oh my word." she gasped as the last picture came up.

"Now you see my dilemma. Did you make the disc? Do you know who did? I don't know what to think. I mean if you didn't take it then someone else did and that could be a very bad thing. What are people going to think if they see it? I know I am not gay and I know Morgan doesn't swing that way either. What will this do to our careers?"

"Slow down Reid. It will be alright. To answers your questions, no I didn't take those and I don't know who did. What is bothering you about it?" she asked as she turned to face him better.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I am intrigued at the thought that he kissed me or maybe it is because I don't remember it but I want too. I'm confused Pen, I have never been attracted to another man before. But the idea of it is…" he didn't continue, couldn't continue.

"It turns you on. That is nothing to be embarrassed about Reid. It's natural to be intrigued by the thought of being with someone of the same sex. Is it because it is Morgan?"

"Some of it maybe, I never thought about another man like that but thinking about it being Morgan, it makes me want to remember it. Why do you think he kissed me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know that Reid. I am as surprised by it as you are. But I know Morgan would never do anything that he didn't want to, you know that. There must be a reason because even though you were drunk as a skunk the other night, Morgan wasn't so he knew what he was doing. You need to talk to him Reid and just ask him."

"I can't Pen, what if he says it was a joke or something, I'm embarrassed enough without him telling me that."

"I know you guys play pranks on each other all the time but he wouldn't do something like that to you just for a laugh. He kissed you because he meant too not for any other reason. Now go talk to him and find out why." she said as she pulled him up out of the chair and pushed him out the door.

Reid turned back to her, "Pen, please don't…"

"My lips are sealed, you have my word." she cut in.

"Thanks." he whispered before heading back toward the bullpen.

Reid reached the doors to the bullpen and could see Morgan at his desk joking around with Emily. God how could he ask him about the kiss? He pulled the door opened and walked slowly to his desk contemplating on how to get Morgan alone so he could ask him.

"Hey there pretty boy. Did you have a good day yesterday? I figure you had a major hangover when you woke up."

"I did have a hangover when I woke up in the corner dressed in some get up I assume Penelope had something to do with."

"What do you mean you woke up in the corner? I thought it was Rossi's turn to take you home. If I had known I would have taken you home myself. Sorry man, I didn't know he bailed on ya." Morgan said, ashamed that he didn't check on him before he left for the night.

"It's fine Derek. The cleaning crew got a laugh out of it anyway. I made it home and had a lot to think about yesterday." Reid said as he turned to concentrate on the files on his desk for a while.

Reid worked the rest of the day without bringing up the kiss; hell he didn't say much at all to anyone. He didn't know how to approach the subject, had no clue of what to say. He and Morgan were the only ones left in the bullpen as he packed up his bag and then he heard his voice from behind.

"What's on your mind today, Reid? You have been quiet today, something bothering you?" Morgan asked, concerned for his friend.

"Um… well… yeah, a little." Reid hesitated.

"What is it Reid? Anything I can do to help?"

Reid looked up at his friend and thought it would be better to talk about it somewhere more private. This was not the time or the place to bring up Morgan kissing him.

"I really don't want to talk about here Derek." he said quietly.

"Well come over to my place, we'll pick up a pizza and some beer and have a guys' night in. The girls do it all the time; it's about time we do something together. Do you want to ask Rossi and Hotch to come?"

"NO! I don't want them to know about what I have to say." Reid said hurriedly.

"Okay, sorry. Do you want to ride with me or do you want to drive yourself? I can bring you back later to get your car or you can just stay at my place. You have a change of clothes don't you?"

"Um… Yeah. Let me think about it okay?"

"Whatever you say kid." Morgan replied.

"Can you please stop calling me that? I know I am the youngest on the team but I am not a kid."

"Hey, sorry Reid. I didn't mean anything by it. It is just habit that's all. It won't happen again." Morgan said as they made their way to the parking garage.

"No, I'm sorry Derek. It just makes me feel like no one respects me. I have been an Agent for nine years; I just want everyone to stop treating me like a baby."

"Reid man, I'm sorry. I have never thought of you as a baby. I promise. I never knew it bothered you when I called you that or I wouldn't have done it. It's just how I am. You know like when Pen calls us by her little nicknames; to me Emily is Princess and you have always been Kid or Pretty Boy. I never meant anything by it."

"Well it does bother me. I am only six years younger than you Derek. I don't think that makes me a kid."

"You're right Reid, it doesn't. I'll just have to come up with another name for you that won't bother you." They reached their cars and Morgan turned to Reid, "So you riding or driving?"

"I'll ride with you I guess."

Thirty minutes later and a stop at the store for beer they walked through Morgan's front door. It was on the small side but big enough for a bachelor and it was still bigger than most, even Reid's apartment looked like a shoebox compared to this.

"I converted the dining room into a guest room slash office if you want to stay. Let me call in the pizza order and then we can talk if you want while we wait." Morgan said as he dialed the pizza place up the block from his apartment.

Reid sat down on the couch and looked around nervously. He thought Morgan would have pin-ups posters hanging around his apartment and wouldn't have been surprised to see life-size cutouts of women either. But this was a surprise. It was clean and very well decorated. He didn't realize Morgan had good taste like this. But Reid had a feeling that his sisters may have helped him decorate. Hell with taste like this he would bet a hundred dollars that it was Emily that had helped him instead of his sisters. Yes definitely Emily.

Morgan walked back in from the kitchen and sat down in the chair across from Reid.

"I like your place, did you decorate it yourself?" Reid asked.

"Actually I did do most of it myself but I did get a few pointers from Emily on colors but everything I picked out myself. Why? Didn't think I had taste like this huh?" he laughed out.

"No I had no idea. I am impressed that you did it all by yourself though."

"Well I know I come off as a big player but when I come home I just want to be able to sit and relax, watch a movie or read in comfort. I know what I like and that is what I got. I did it totally for the soul purpose of my comfort. I don't have too many people over. Besides you the only other people that have been here are Pen and Emily; Emily twice, once before I decorated and then once after I got finished. Pen comes over once a week for movie night."

"Well I'm still impressed. The deep brown color of your couch suits you I think."

"Okay Reid the pizza will be here in about twenty-five minutes so if you want to talk do so now because when the food gets here that is all I am going to be thinking about for at least twenty minutes. I missed lunch today."

Reid looked at him still unsure as to whether to say anything or not. He knew he had to say something if he wanted to get the answers he needed.

"Um… someone left a disc on my desk after the party and… well… there was something on I was wondering about. Maybe it would be easier to just show you what I am talking about." Reid said as he pulled out his laptop and the disc from his bag.

As he got it ready Morgan got up and came to sit by him on the couch. The pictures pulled up on the screen and Reid scrolled through to the last one and waited.

Morgan looked at the picture and smiled, remembering that night and the need he felt when he had helped Reid to the bathroom. The sudden urge had come over him to kiss him so he did. He had no idea that someone had caught it on film, and if they hadn't he would have denied it until his dying breath. But there it was as plain as the nose on his face so there was no denying it now. How could he explain to Reid what had happened? That he had felt a sudden heat down to his core that overwhelmed him and made him drop his inhibitions for that short moment in time. He knew he wasn't gay but he couldn't deny the attraction he was feeling for Reid and had been for a while. He would never have given in to his urges if Reid had been sober that night. And he wasn't one to take advantage of someone in a drunken state either. But Reid had been hanging on him and as he finally got him to the bathroom to wash his face off, in hopes to sober him up some. Reid had reached for the counter top and as he did his hand had brushed against his cock and he just couldn't help it, so he kissed him. He had never been with another man, well beside when he was a kid and Buford was doing those things to him. He had never found any pleasure in what Buford did to him but with Reid, just the brush of his lips against his lit him on fire.

"Reid I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong for me to do that especially in the state you were in."

"Why did you?" Reid asked quietly, praying Morgan wouldn't say it was just for fun or that it was a joke.

"I don't know really. I just suddenly felt the urge to do it so I did." answered Morgan and the he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Do you regret it?" Reid asked him, feeling a little braver now.

Morgan looked at him trying to gauge how his friend was feeling.

"No I don't regret Reid. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want too. The only thing I regret is that you were drunk and don't remember it. Do you… remember it?"

"No I don't. When I saw the picture I was thinking that I …"

"You what, Reid?" Morgan asked, hoping his answer was what he was thinking it was.

"I… was thinking that I… wished I could have remembered it." Reid answered hanging his head down, embarrassed at what he had just admitted.

Morgan sighed out in relief; that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. He reached out and lifted Reid's face with his fingers. He lowered his face until they were a breath apart, giving Reid the chance to change his mind. Reid closed the distance between them and kissed Morgan tentatively. Morgan wrapped his hand around the back of Reid's head holding him to him as he took control of the kiss. Morgan ran his tongue slowly over Reid's until Reid granted him access to the depths of his mouth.

Morgan pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Morgan moaned deeply as he felt Reid's tongue brush against his. Morgan finally pulled back but was pulled back when Reid grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back for another kiss. It wasn't slow or tentative this time. It was fiery and passion filled as Reid wrapped his slender arms around Morgan's broad shoulders.

Neither knew how long they sat there kissing, not pushing for anything deeper other than the feel of the others lips on theirs. It was a slow burn that seemed to ignite inside them both. The only thing to break them apart came when the knock on the door signaled the arrival of the pizza.

Morgan pulled back slowly, "I better get that." he said as he got up and went to the door.

Reid sat there in shock; he couldn't believe what just happened. Couldn't believe what he had just done… and with Morgan.

Morgan came back in carrying the pizza and a couple of beers he had grabbed out of the fridge on the way back through. He sat his load down on the coffee table before turning to look at Reid.

"You okay?" he asked a little worried about his younger friend.

"Uhh… yeah, I think. Just surprised is all. And maybe a little shocked by all of this." he said without looking up.

"I know what you mean man. I never would have thought that I would do anything like this before. I never wanted to do anything like this before. I just couldn't seem to help myself the other night. It hit me in the pit of my stomach and just gave into it I guess is the best way to explain. I am not sorry about it though. Are you?" Morgan asked his silent friend.

"Honestly? No I'm not sorry. I guess it just made me more intrigued with the possibilities of more. I don't know why I would even consider it to begin with. I mean I have never done anything like this before. But there is something about the idea of it with you that intrigues me… a lot." Reid said as he finally looked up at the man beside him.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now but I do know I wouldn't mind exploring it further with you. But only if you want too." Morgan said, looking directly into Reid's eyes.

"I do Morgan but this is all just so weird for me." Reid muttered suddenly unsure of what they were doing.

"Reid it's okay, let's just take it slow and see where it goes from here. Stay tonight, sleep in my room and let me just hold you. We won't do anything until we are both comfortable with it okay?"

Reid thought for a minute about everything Morgan had said tonight and about how he was feeling. He knew he wanted to experience this with him but was still scared about the outcome of it all. But he wanted it, and from the sounds of it Morgan did too.

"Okay." was his simple answer and Morgan smiled.

They didn't know what lie ahead for them but knew they were in it together.

**A/N: Okay folks sorry this is going to be longer than I had intended. There will be at least one more chapter. hot4booth I hope this is not a disappointment. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank hot4booth for giving me the courage to try and attempt and write this. I have never written slash and have read very few. (Thanks Jen). If this totally sucks, it is my fault and mine alone and please forgive me if it does.**

**Revenge Of The Nerd**

**Chapter 2**

Morgan and Reid stayed up late eating pizza and drinking beers while they talked about where they wanted this thing between them to go. They didn't know if it was just curiosity or if it was something more but both agreed to give whatever it was a chance and see what became of it.

They took separate showers, both still a little nervous at the change in their relationship. Morgan took his first and waited in bed for Reid to finish his. He smiled at the thought of Reid sharing his bed with him. He had no idea where this attraction for this man came from but he was not one to fight with himself on attraction. Not that he had ever been attracted to another man before.

Morgan heard the shower shut off and he could imagine Reid drying the water from his body. He looked up when he heard the click of the bathroom door opening. Reid came out dressed in nothing but a pair of bright yellow boxers and when he walked past Derek to move around to the other side of the bed, Derek let out a little laugh. On the ass of Reid's boxers was a big smiley face.

"A smiley face Reid, really?" he said as he sat up to watch the man move around the bed. Reid may be skinny but he was muscled in all the right places. His flat stomach was tight and well-defined as were his arms and legs. Who knew, that underneath his geeky clothes was a body most woman would find irresistible; hell, a lot of men too.

Reid smiled shyly at him, "I wasn't expecting to be showing off my underwear Derek. Do you want me to wear something of yours instead?"

"No… I think they are cute, you look hot in them," he said as he pulled back the covers for Reid to climb under.

Reid slid in between them and laid back on the pillow, his nerves overtaking him as he waited to see what Morgan was going to do.

"Relax Reid, I told you before, that I just wanted to hold you. Nothing will happen unless you want it too," he said and pulled the covers up over both of them.

Settling back down on his pillow, Morgan pulled Reid up against him. Reid's back was to Morgan and he sighed when Morgan wrapped his arm around his waist. Sleep came easy for the two of them as they laid there together.

Reid woke later to find that he was lying on Morgan's bare chest. He raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at the sleeping man beside him. His chest was muscular, his shoulders broad; in Reid's eyes he was the epitome of a God. Reid longed to reach out and touch him. He wanted to feel his skin beneath his fingertips. Was he brave enough to take that step yet? Could he prove to Morgan that there was more to him than just the nerd that everyone thought he was? He needed to prove that to himself as well.

Reid leaned down and placed a tentative kiss to Morgan's shoulder, causing Morgan to stir in his sleep. Becoming braver he moved closer and nuzzled Morgan's neck, nipping gently at the tender flesh below his ear. Morgan moaned deeply in his sleep as he began to move his hips against Reid. Reid ran his hand down Morgan's side and reached behind to grab his ass as Morgan rubbed against him. Reid moaned softly at the feel of Morgan's erection against his thigh. He moved his hand down inside the waistband of Morgan's boxer briefs to cup the firm muscles of his ass. He slowly pushed them down and off of him without waking him. He moved back to lie beside him in the place he had been in. Reid reached back around to grab Morgan's ass again.

Reid felt the moment Morgan woke; his body stiffened slightly and then Reid felt him relax against him. Reid raised his head and watched as Morgan opened his eyes to look at him. Morgan's eyes go wide when Reid trails his fingers down the crack of his ass. Reid moves his fingers in a slow and deliberate circle over the puckered opening, teasing him gently. Morgan moans as he involuntarily pushes back against Reid's teasing fingers.

Morgan rolls away to quickly grab the bottle of lube in his nightstand that his uses for those intimate moments with his five-fingered friend. He rolls back and hands the bottle to Reid. No words are spoken, none are needed now. They both know what they want and right now all they want is to feel each other in this old as time dance that is going on between them.

Reid puts a liberal amount of lube on his fingers before rubbing the puckered entrance again. Teasing the flesh until Morgan is at a fevered height of need and want. Morgan pushed back against Reid's fingers again, urging him to delve further. Reid slowly pushes one finger into the tight opening, not going past the first knuckle. He gave Morgan time to adjust to his invasion before slipping a little further into the tight depths of his ass. Morgan moaned as Reid began to work his finger in and out of him slowly.

"Spence… oh God… that feels…" Morgan gasped as he felt the beginning of his orgasm moving through him already. He didn't want it to be over to soon so he put his hand on Reid's wrist to stop him from going further. "Not yet… I want to feel you in me when I cum," he said as he moved his hand and reached beneath the waistband of Reid's boxers.

Taking his new lover in his hand, he began to pump him up and down slowly. Reid's head went back at the pleasure coursing through his veins. Felling Morgan pumping his hard cock almost sent him over the edge. Almost. He loved the felling of Morgan's hand wrapped around his length; it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

Reid couldn't help himself as he began to move his hips in time with Morgan's hand as he pumped him. He realized he was no longer wearing his smiley face boxers when he felt Morgan's lips close around his shaft. When had Morgan removed them? He really didn't care, he thought as he felt Morgan's mouth moving up and down the length of him in earnest. His mouth was doing the most wonderful things to him and he couldn't hold back as he cried out Morgan's name, shooting his hot load into his mouth.

Reid laid there breathing shallow breaths; it had been the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He finally opened his eyes to find Morgan staring down at him, smiling widely.

"I loved seeing you cum for me. When you cum you have the sexiest look on your face; it makes me want to see you cum over and over just so I can see it. And the way you cry out for me… is just breathtaking. I just want to make love to you forever," Morgan said before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

Reid had yet to feel Morgan's erection for himself; he took advantage as Morgan kissed him, to take the long, hard length of his shaft in his hand. It was so velvety and hard within his grasp that he groaned into Morgan's mouth at the feel of him. He couldn't wait to see what the man could do to him with that lovely piece of muscle.

Morgan moved his lips along Reid's jaw to his ear and whispered to him, "Have I told you how sexy you are? I never would have thought you had a body like this underneath all those clothes you wear," he said and then nipped at his neck, sucking gently on the pale flesh.

Reid pumped him harder and faster as Morgan sucked on his tender flesh. He couldn't get enough; loving the feel of Morgan's mouth on him. He was hard again and couldn't wait to push inside the man in his arms. Letting go of Morgan, he turned him over on his stomach and told him to get on his hands and knees. Morgan complied with his demands and waited for the moment he had waited for all night.

Reid spread Morgan's legs wider, opening the man up to him, before he put more lube on his opening and then applying a liberal amount to his throbbing length. He moved between Morgan's spread thighs and teased his puckered flesh with the tip of his cock. Morgan wiggled his ass at the sensation; longing to feel Reid's hard shaft within him. He pushed back slightly to signal Reid that he was ready, but Reid had other ideas first.

Sliding a finger into him first, to try to ready him to take his shaft. He moved his finger in and out slowly before adding another. He worked Morgan into a hot frenzy of need before he removed his fingers only to replace them with the head of his cock. He moved tentatively at first, not wanting to hurt him, but Morgan's cries of pleasure urged him to go harder and faster within his tight heat. His hands moved from where he had been gripping his hips to his shoulders, pulling Morgan back against him with each thrust he made.

Reid slowed his thrust again, moving slower but firmly he drew out the pleasure Morgan was feeling until he thought he would go mad if he didn't find his release.

"Spence… please faster baby… take me faster," he moaned loudly, dropping his head down as Reid began to quicken his thrust again. Morgan pushed back, meeting Reid thrust for thrust. It was a maddening pace they had set, but Morgan wanted more and he let Reid know, "harder baby… fuck me harder," he cried out.

Reid pounded into him harder and moaned Morgan's name as he moved closer to release. Their union was relentless as they moved together; their moans growing louder, the closer they came to the edge. With one last thrust they fell over together, into the heavenly abyss they had been seeking.

Falling on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, they tried to catch their breaths. They lay there for what seemed like an eternity, before they could even think about moving. They finally moved back up the bed to lie on the pillows facing each other. Morgan smiled lovingly at his lover before he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around them younger man.

"That was amazing… truly amazing, Spence. If I had known it would be like that, I would have kissed you a long time ago," he sighed against Reid's hair.

"I'm glad we did this. I found it rather enlightening. I know that men…" he began to only be cutoff when Morgan kissed him soundly.

"No statistics tonight. Not about this okay? Just be happy in the moment," Morgan said quietly against Reid's lips.

"Sorry, I am happy with this outcome though. Very happy," Reid mumbled.

"Glad to hear it, Loverboy. Glad to hear it," replied Morgan.

"I think I can live with that name."

Morgan was almost asleep when he heard Reid, "Derek, I need to come up with a way to pay Garcia back for dressing me up like that. Will you help?"

"I think that can be arranged. Revenge can be so sweet, especially when they aren't expecting it," he muttered before sleep overtook him.

**A/N: Okay that is it. So sorry if this totally sucks. **

**Thanks again to hot4booth for the encouragement and I pray that I didn't disappoint you. **

**As always, thank you for reading and if you have the time please leave me a review and let me know what you think about my first attempt at slash. **


End file.
